


Generation Gap

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Кавказский цикл - Юлия Латынина
Genre: Alternate Universe - Russian, Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Степану Рогову, размороженному герою войны, трудно вписаться в ХХІ век. На помощь приходит Антон Старков, гений, плейбой, миллионер, филантроп, пьянь запойная и хамло трамвайное .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Gap

_Посмотреть в Гугле и Википедии:  
  
ХХ съезд  
  
Перестройка  
  
Хозрасчет и кооперативы  
  
Берлинская стена (постройка, падение)  
  
Соцлагерь  
  
Развал СССР  
  
Капитализм, приватизация, ваучеры  
  
МММ (??)  
  
Расстрел Белого Дома  
  
Война в Чечне (1-я, 2-я)  
  
Антон Старков_  
  
Антон Старков был богатым.  
  
В смысле, _богатым_.  
  
Его представления о деньгах начинались там, где у Степана заканчивались. Когда ему хотелось встретиться и поговорить, он вел Степана в «одно приличное место», где сумма счета превышала месячную пенсию и стипендию разом. Попытки расплатиться за себя пресекались решительно. Попытки пойти куда-нибудь в более демократичное место встречали взгляд поверх очков и комментарий типа:  
  
— Может, шавермы на вокзальчике навернем?  
  
Далась ему эта шаверма… Он даже не обращал внимания, что Степан покинул Ленинград за шестьдесят лет до того как появилась всякая там шаверма.  
  
Степан начинал ненавидеть его после первых десяти минут разговора.  
  
Степан начинал скучать по нему после первых десяти минут расставания.  
  
После той ночи в музее он не появился и не позвонил. Степан нашел это странным — начать знакомство и вот так исчезнуть в никуда. Он как раз осваивался с интернетом, решил «загуглить» Антона и узнал, что тот не просто избалованный сынок великого отца, а сам тот еще фрукт.  
  
Три года назад его украли. Ну, похитили. На Кавказе, где возродилось самое пещерное басмачество и абречество. Он ехал с военным конвоем по Северной Аварии-Дарго на демонстрацию своего нового ракетного комплекса «Ферзь», и тут по его машине выстрелили его же ракетой — не «Ферзем», а попроще. Ему хватило.  
  
Как оказалось потом, стреляли люди такого себе Арзо Хаджиева. Хаджиев был в тех местах уважаемый человек, у него имелся отряд не меньше трех сотен стволов — то есть, попросту говоря, он был бандит. Хаджиев посадил Антона в подвал на цепь и потребовал выкуп в десять миллионов долларов. У Антона в груди сидели осколки от взрыва, и осколочная мелочь подбиралась к сердцу. Чтобы она не добралась до сердца прежде времени, хаджиевский хирург-мясник вживил в грудь Антону электромагнит, который подключил к автомобильному аккумулятору.  
  
Антон, не будь дурак, сумел убедить Хаджиева, что, сидя в подвале, построит для него новое оружие не хуже «Ферзя». Хаджиева это соблазнило: он был не только делец и бандит, но еще и исламский фанатик. Он дал Антону бумагу для чертежей, кульман и компьютер, а также несколько ракет «земля-земля», из которых Антон должен был собрать ему одну «умную» суперракету, которая на подлете к цели разделится, как «Ферзь», на сотни маленьких боеголовок, которые отличат правоверных от неверных, и неверных убьют, а правоверных не тронут.  
  
Хаджиев даже цепь с Антона снял: ну куда он убежит с аккумулятором и магнитом в груди?  
  
Это был неосторожный шаг. Потому что первым делом Антон сделал свой знаменитый арочный реактор, который вставил в грудь и запитал от него электромагнит, обретя свободу движений. А вторым делом он сделал железную балду вроде рыцарских доспехов, оснастив ее ракетными двигателями. А потом влез в эту балду и выломился в ней на свободу, по пути спалив и развалив половину Хаджиевского дома. А потом улетел.  
  
Балда летала далеко, но не очень хорошо маневрировала. Она умела только в два направления: вверх и вниз. Но зато, сука, уверенно. Антон пролетел сколько-то вверх, потом сколько-то вниз, и грохнулся на склон одной из «соплеменных гор» в Бештойском районе. Весь переломанный добрался на попутках до российской военной базы и через несколько часов был уже в Москве. Не дожидаясь, пока заживут переломы, снова сел за кульман и вскоре арочные реакторы пошли в серию, а Антон заявил на пресс-конференции, что с оружием завязывает вообще и навсегда, и отныне заводы Старкова производят только электронику и ракетные двигатели для космоса.  
  
А еще пару месяцев спустя «какой-то псих в железной броне» прилетел к Хаджиеву, изничтожил остатки его усадьбы и все оружейные склады, положил всех, кто пытался в него стрелять, и добрался бы до самого Арзо, но тот удрал в пещеры Куршинского хребта, и туда Антон за ним не полез, а просто завалил вход.  
  
Хаджиев выжил, хотя остался без руки и с изуродованным лицом, и после этого вел себя прилично. А Антон задружился с братьями Кемировыми и открыл в Бештое линию по сборке мобильных телефонов.  
  
С тех пор железного летуна видели не раз, и всякий раз, как его видели, он отсыпал горячих какому-нибудь нехорошему товарищу вроде Хаджиева. К нему прилепилась кличка «Железный человек», а год назад Антон таки признался на публике, что Железный Человек — это он и есть. Не то чтобы все сильно удивились.  
  
Степан решил пойти к нему и засвидетельствовать уважение, но его не пустили в Старков-Тауэр, так как ему не было назначено, и он провел час в кафе у подножия башни, рисуя эту жуткую хоромину в блокноте. Ему было все равно, что рисовать: просто набивал руку.  
  
Через час его нашла рыжая веснушчатая женщина Полина со смешной фамилией Перец. Она принялась извиняться за секретарей и Антона, сказала, что сейчас он вообще за границей, но как только приедет — свяжется, Степан покивал, сказал, что все понимает, и ушел.  
  
Антон так и не связался. Они встретились только на борту «гелиоса», когда нагрянул Локи. Сначала чуть не набили друг другу морды, потом Антон чуть не пожертвовал собой, спасая Москву от атомного взрыва.  
  
После этого девушка Полина со смешной фамилией открыла тайну тогдашнего Антонового хамства: полгода между их первой и второй встречей прошли под знаком зеленого змия. Старков жил от запоя до запоя, то на недели запирался в мастерской, то на недели уходил в загул. Он думал, что смертельно болен и умирает: арочный реактор понемногу его травил. Но в пьяную голову однажды пришла гениальная идея, и Старков сумел добиться совершенно чистой энергии.  
  
_Штирлиц, 17 мгновений весны, анекдоты  
  
Шерлок Холмс с Ливановым  
  
Шерлок Холмс с ~~Камамбером~~ Камбербатчем  
  
Тяжелый металл (как он это слушает?)  
  
Матрица  
  
Компьютеры  
  
Жесткий диск — ХДД, винт (?), железо  
  
Материнская плата — материнка, мать  
  
Видеокарта  
  
Программы — ПО, проги, софт, софтина_  
  
Он был очень похож на отца.  
  
Он был разительно не похож на отца.  
  
То же лицо, совсем другой человек.  
  
Нет, в чем-то совершенно тот же человек. Взгляд, цепляющийся за любую пару красивых ножек. Рот, который закрывается только если нужно что-то съесть или выпить. При этом обоих было приятно и интересно слушать. Едкое чувство юмора. Умение схватывать на лету. Жизнелюбие.  
  
Но Георгий Старков был совершенно, абсолютно бескорыстен. А его сын был тем, что называется «акулой бизнеса». Не такой, как их рисовали Кукрыниксы — обтянутое жилеткой пузо-дирижабль, такая же цеппелинообразная сигара в зубах, золотая цепочка, на которой болтаются часы, жирные пальцы в перстнях — но совершенно несомненной акулой. Отвечая на звонок среди разговора, он мог сказать что-то вроде: «Я не понял, почему этот завод еще не наш?» или «пять ярдов за семипроцентный пакет? А жопа у тебя не треснет?» или «Ну, тогда сбрасываем все, и пускай тонут, пидорасы». Степан уже знал, что «ярд» — это миллиард. И знал — но не мог поверить — что Антон Старков унаследовал эти ухватки от отца. Вместе с зарождающейся бизнес-империей.  
  
— Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел, как отец плачет? — сказал Антон, когда Рогов попросил разъяснить эту сову. — В восемьдесят пятом, когда в КБ привезли из Штатов эйтишки-двойки…  
  
Поймал взгляд Степана, закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну, писюки… Пэ Ка!  
  
— Спасибо, стало понятней.  
  
Антон выдохнул.  
  
— Персональные компьютеры АТ на микропроцессоре Intel 80286. Тактовая частота — от шести до двенадцати с половиной мегагерц, объём адресуемой памяти шестнадцать мегабайт. Черт, да как же это тебе понятно объяснить… Вот смотри, в твоем смартфоне тактовая частота — один и две десятых гигагерца, а мозгов в нем гигабайт.  
  
Степан был не настолько гуманитарием, чтоб не понимать разницы между мега и гига, но причина, по которой Георгий расплакался, по-прежнему была для него не очевидной.  
  
— Они были настолько плохими?  
  
Антон застонал.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, с какого конца тебе начать объяснять, Степа. Конструкторское бюро Старкова. Закупило у потенциального противника. Сколько-то штук компьютеров. Потому что еэски, на которых они работали раньше, гробы метр двадцать на метр шестьдесят, перестали тянуть требуемую мощность расчетов. А новое поколение, которое им обещали еще хрен знает когда, до сих пор не запущено в серию, хотя Госплан их уже одобрил. И вот отец через друзей с волосатыми лапами во внешней торговле покупает у врагов и буржуев ихние вражеские буржуинские кантюперы, по привычке один берет домой и лезет туда ручками, посмотреть, как там внутре происходит синекдоха отвечания.  
  
Степан напряг память.  
  
— Это Стругацкие?  
  
— Молодец, вливаешься. Они. Так вот, достал отец материнку оттуда, глянул на нее и понял: все, мы этого уже не спиздим, зась. Холодная война проиграна, космос проигран, СССР проигран. Потому что советские микросхемы самые большие в мире. И он заплакал. А потом началась перестройка, кооперативное движение — и отец свалил из КБ, начал свое дело. Он понял: сколько ни читай Маркса-Шмаркса, а советские микросхемы самые большие в мире. И пока так будет, мы в заднице.  
  
Рогов кивнул, хотя это мало объясняло, как все-таки из Гриши получился человек, который к девяносто первому году контролировал весь рынок электроники в Союзе. Но лагерь меняет человека не меньше, чем война. Грише на следствии выбили все зубы и сломали челюсть. Потом он как-то выживал на Камчатке, в тех самых гиблых местах, где отбывал и Шаламов. Оттуда нельзя уйти, не изменившись.  
  
Он думал, что бы сделали с ним самим, дотяни он тогда до аэродрома. Все-таки Тессеракт ушел в Ледовитый океан, Шмидт не то сгорел, не то вознесся в чужие небеса аки Илья-пророк на огненной колеснице, и припаять вредительство и диверсию самому Рогову было как два пальца обсосать.  
  
— Одновременно с кооперативами, — объяснял Антон по дороге в Питер (на верфи Трезубца как раз строили три новых «гелиоса» для ЩИТа, на старковских репульсорных двигателях), — появились веселые ребятки, в большинстве спортсмены, которые решили, что кооперативы — это разбросанные по земле деньги, нужно просто нагнуться и поднять. Они приходили к отцу и говорили: плати нам за защиту. От кого? От нас. И от таких, как мы. Отец знал, как с такими разговаривать. На Колыме научился. А с теми, кто с первого раза не понимал, случалось вскоре что-то очень плохое. Как отец стал акулой капитализма? Да вот так и стал.  
  
Он дернул подбородком и добавил:  
  
— И я буду продолжать в том же духе. Ни одна падла на меня руки не наложит. Никогда.  
  
Это немного больше сказало Степану о том, почему Антон стал «Железным человеком».  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я не думаю, что Гриша плакал. Это ты загнул.  
  
Антон окинул его взглядом.  
  
— Ну, загнул немного. Он не плакал, он просто напился. Слушай, а тебе никогда не хотелось плакать, глядя на все вот это вот? — он показал рукой за иллюминатор. — Ты тоже проиграл свою страну, разве нет? Нет?  
  
Степан покачал головой. Ему часто хотелось плакать, но не поэтому.  
  
Он проиграл Машу и Георгия.  
  
_Высоцкий (!)!!!!!  
  
Стругацкие, Ефремов  
  
Галич, Окуджава, Ким, Городницкий, ~~Медведев~~  
  
ДДТ, ~~Алиса~~ , Кино, БГ  
  
~~Гражданская Оборона~~ (никогда!)  
  
Ирония судьбы или с легким паром  
  
О бедном гусаре  
  
Женя, Женечка и Катюша  
  
Микроволновка или мультиварка?  
  
В окопах Сталинграда  
  
Бильярд в половине десятого (девятого?)  
  
Властелин Колец (книга и фильм)  
  
1984_  
  
Он так и не мог понять, дружба у них с Антоном или нет. Одна из немногих вещей, с которыми до войны было проще: люди не стеснялись сказать вслух «друг» и «люблю». Да, они потом могли предать. Но ты хотя бы знал, в какую сторону на их счет заблуждаться.  
  
Ему всегда было трудно с людьми. Поэтому он так и прикипел к Борьке Барановскому, чья семья почти что стала его семьей. Они разделяли одни взгляды, и оба, Степан и Борька, знали, что эти взгляды нельзя выносить за порог дома.  
  
Степан никогда не сожалел о потерянном Союзе. Та страна, за которую воевал его отец, погибший в Гражданскую, за которую билась его мать — она была проиграна еще в двадцать седьмом. Может, это маму и подкосило, а не туберкулез. Как пел этот мальчик под разбитую гитару — «мы строили замок, а выстроили сортир».  
  
— А просто когда строишь замки, нужно заранее проектировать сортиры, — сказал кто-то из приятелей Антона. — А не спроектируешь сортиры — теплые, удобные, в должном количестве, — дерьмо будет лежать на лестницах.  
  
Он еще много говорил, добродушно-полный модный писатель в очках, похожий на Честертона. Он был велеречив. Когда он начал нести чушь, Степан сбежал и нашел на затемненном балконе Антона.  
  
— Почему ты всегда собираешь такую толпу?  
  
— Знаешь анекдот про чувака, который любил групповуху? Не знаешь, конечно. Не буду его рассказывать, ключевые слова — «всегда можно откосить», остальное сам додумаешь.  
  
— Тебе не хватит? — спросил Степан, увидев на столике рядом с ним полупустую бутылку виски.  
  
— Ты еще взялся на мою голову, Горбачев хренов! Полина не пришла — ты зато здесь!  
  
— Полина не пришла — вот ты и напиваешься?  
  
Тоха ответил матерной тирадой.  
  
Одно время казалось, что у них с Полиной все сладится. Они даже съехались, Антон бросил пить. А потом они отправились встречать Рождество в Малибу, где у Антона был дом, и крепко попали. Но разбежались не из-за этого, а потому, что Антон обещал бросить свое геройство в доспехах и не бросил.  
  
Полина очень умная женщина, но она не понимала, чем для Антона были его доспехи. Что для него означало — «ни одна падла на меня руки не наложит. Никогда».  
  
Степан взял бутылку, открыл, опрокинул над пропастью в тридцать этажей.  
  
— Ну-у-у! — Антон оскалился. Знал, что бороться со Степаном за бутылку бесполезно. — Ладно, как-нибудь я надену броню и мы зарамсим этот вопрос.  
  
— Как-нибудь, — пообещал Степан.  
  
Ушел с вечеринки. Чувствовал себя неловко среди московской богемы.  
  
Везде чувствовал себя неловко, по большому счету.  
  
С биологическими ровесниками было неловко, потому что они казались детишками. Детские обиды, детские заботы, детские неприятности, «он меня в интернете дураком обозвал».  
  
Еще Степана в биологических ровесниках раздражало то, что в той жизни на комсобраниях называли «безыдейностью». За безыдейность ему тогда часто влетало, он не особо умел орать хором, «продергивать» и «пропесочивать». Смешно, потому что он был вполне «идейным», вот только идеи, которыми он жил, не стоило проговаривать вслух ни с кем, кроме Борьки и его родителей, которые вездесущий портрет иначе как Тараканищем не называли.  
  
Барановские были троцкистами, самыми настоящими. И, в полном соответствии с дикой логикой того абсурдного времени, когда по стране шла массовая охота за вымышленными троцкистами, мимо настоящих слепая коса проскакивала. Хотя Борькины держали по чемоданчику дома и на работе, на тот самый случай, и утром, уходя, прощались друг с другом и сыном так, будто бы навсегда.  
  
Коса их так и не нашла, оба погибли осенью сорок первого при артобстреле. Не спустились в убежище. Лежали на панцирной кровати обнявшись, так их и откопали.  
  
"Безыдейность", может, не лучшее название, но как назвать постоянный разрыв между словом и делом? Когда бедная дворяночка Женя Березина уверовала в коммунизм, она пошла преподавать в рабочий кружок и время спустя вышла за пролетария Тимофея Рогова. Когда сын еврейского сапожника Моше Барановский уверовал в коммунизм, он пошел в боевую группу. Нынешние коммунисты носили костюмы как у Антона, обедали в «приличных местах», которых Степан терпеть не мог, торговали голосами своей фракции в парламенте и пытались затащить Степана в свою партию ради «пиара».  
  
— Ну так традиция же, ёп! — восклицал Антон. — Одни слова для кухонь, другие для улиц. Собраться на кухне, слушать Бибиси, трындеть под чаёк или водочку и воображать себя не то Штирлицами, не то Руматами. И это еще одни из лучших. Худших ты не видел.  
  
— Видел.  
  
Антон мотнул головой.  
  
— Нееееа. Не видел. Близко к ним не подходил. Как-нибудь покажу.  
  
…С паспортными ровесниками не складывалось, потому что, во-первых, пойди еще найди человека 1918 года рождения, не впавшего в старческую деменцию. Хотя на такой временной дистанции уже неважно, пусть будет 28 или 38 года рождения. Дело совсем в другом.  
  
Прошлое, которое они помнили, было вовсе не прошлым Степана. Для него тридцатые годы закончились всего шесть лет назад, и светлыми он мог их назвать только по сравнению с войной. А для сегодняшних стариков они были окутаны каким-то золотистым флером.  
  
— Об этом есть другой анекдот, — разъяснил Антон. — Ключевые слова: «У меня при Сталине хер стоял». Человеку свойственно ностальгировать по временам, когда у него стоял хер. А у тебя он стоит сейчас, с чего тебе ностальгировать. Кстати, он у тебя по делу стоит или так, на всякий случай? Э-э-э… уловил референс?  
  
— Да, — с некоторым злорадством отозвался Степан. — Это еще довоенная частушка.  
  
С Антоном было легко. Одно время он думал, что будет легко и с Антоновыми ровесниками, но и здесь ошибся. Мало кто мог преодолеть… как это называется… когнитивный диссонанс. Перед тобой сидит парень, который тебе в сыновья годится, и этот парень помнит войну, которую тебя с детства учили считать священной. Во многих тошнотворных подробностях помнит. Для него она закончилась год назад.  
  
Видимо, дело было в том, что он приходился Антону «семейной легендой», а Антон ему — двойником совсем недавно потерянного друга. Дружба это или что-то более заковыристое? Черт его знает.  
  
— Все это очень бла-ародно, а вот как все-таки насчет баб?  
  
— Вы с Наташей два брата, хрен да лопата. Никак. Не готов.  
  
…Не готов, пока жива женщина в «Мэанот Маргоа», женщина, которая так радуется тому, что он жив, и через десять минут забывает, что уже видела его, и радуется снова…  
  
Ему было тяжко от женского внимания. Пока вокруг творилась информационная шумиха, на него вешались гроздьями. Он уже успел прочитать про сексуальную революцию, хотя его все это не так фраппировало, как ждал Антон: Евгения Березина, в замужестве Рогова, была суфражисткой и подругой Коллонтай. За сто лет могло бы измениться и больше. Но навязчивое внимание все же раздражало, и тут опять Антон понимал его как никто другой: на него тоже вешались.  
  
— Трахай всех, Господь разберет, где твоя, — советовал он, но Степану этот рецепт не подходил категорически.  
  
_Ну, погоди!  
  
Чебурашка и крокодил Гена  
  
Карлсон  
  
Москва слезам не верит  
  
Утомленные солнцем  
  
Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе (зачем я это смотрел?)  
  
Игра Престолов  
  
Золотой теленок (фильм)_  
  
— Как у Тора получается говорить пятистопным ямбом? Ты не задумывался? «Волчица ты, тебя я презираю, к Птибурдукову ты уходишь от меня»… Э-э-э…  
  
— Да, отсылку поймал, спасибо. «Золотой теленок», тридцать первый год.  
  
— Извини, привычка. А кино смотрел? Юрский там офигенен.  
  
— Посмотрю. Знаешь, пятистопный ямб слышишь ты один.  
  
— То есть, вавилонская рыбка не у него во рту, а у меня в ухе? Но как? Он тебе ничего в ухо не совал?  
  
— Не помню. Он, похоже, сам не знает, как это работает.  
  
— Вот это меня и беспокоит. У них Тессеракт, у них Скипетр, у них куча ништяков, опередивших нас на тысячу лет, и они сами не знают, как это работает.  
  
— Скипетр у нас.  
  
— Угу, на два дня… Слушай, пойди займись чем-нибудь полезным. Или приятным. Или совмести. Мир спаси, добей ГИДРу, трахни Наташу или что-нибудь еще.  
  
Степан пожал плечами и вышел. Когда Антон впадал в научный раж, это было еще хуже, чем запой. Разговаривать с ним в эти часы мог только тот, кто мыслил на том же научном языке, в данном случае американец доктор Брюс Баннер. Хороший человек и прекрасный ученый, только злить его не надо, ради своего и мирового блага.  
  
— Кстати, Брюс тоже слышит пятистопный ямб! Но по-английски! — крикнул в спину Антон.  
  
— Рад за него!  
  
Брюс был другом. Другом был Сокол. Другом была Наташа.  
  
  
  
Знакомству с Антоном пошел пятый год, а Степан все не мог понять, друзья они или нет.  
  
Он понимал другое: если это закончится, оно закончится плохо.  
  
  
_Служили два товарища  
  
А зори здесь тихие  
  
Завтра была война_


End file.
